


Avengers' Christmas/Funniest Home Vidoes

by dontevenworryyyy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Endgame Feels, Presents, Smut, Snow, Sweet, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vision is just trying to be sweet, WAY TOO SWEET, sweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenworryyyy/pseuds/dontevenworryyyy
Summary: Every year as the Avengers sit around the Christmas tree-(or for Steve and Tony, one sitting on the other's lap)- Vision plays back the best memories, and the most embarrassing clips the cameras in the building, or just in general, that have caught the various members of the team doing who knows what, it's the best night of the year.orTony is also not good at keeping his thoughts together when Steve looks that damn good in his tight ugly sweater, and Steve is wondering why Tony has to wear his pants so fucking tight in the middle of what is supposed to be a nice holiday surrounded by family, the others are used to it, but poor Peter.





	1. Tony Convinces Steve to get Drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some inspiration from the deep crevices of Tumblr and Instagram, hope you all enjoy!

"Tony, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure kid." Tony grunted, helping May haul her enormous suitcase into the compound.  
'Why do women need so much stuff?' He wondered, as she slung one of her two large purses over her shoulder to get a better grip. Inviting the Parkers, and Ned on occasion- to the compound during the holidays seemed unquestionable after everything they'd been through.  
"When Captain America sneezes, do you guys say 'God bless America?'" He asked, trying incredibly hard to keep a straight face. He bit his lip for not coming up with that myself.  
"Well, now we are kid. Thanks for the idea. If you get any more, let me know. I'm going to let you two settle into your rooms, same as always, and I'll see you in awhile." Peter grinned and picked up May's suitcase with no effort at all. He couldn't help but marvel at the strength the young kid had, and yet he acted as if it was nothing. 

"You really had to wait to help me with that until after you asked Mr. Stark-er-Tony, your question? Honestly Peter." She shook her head, as they walked away Tony heard Peter give the utmost ridiculous excuse I'd ever heard, and was unable to conceal his laughter. 

"Friday what's the time?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. Steve sat at one of the main peninsulas, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He smiled, face full of food, and a little jelly, as he walked in.  
"3:46 boss." the AI replied cooly.  
"Excellent!" He exclaimed, "It's not too early for a few drinks." He walked over to the fridge where every alcoholic beverage imaginable was stored, including some special stuff from Asgard, which was reserved for Loki, Steve, and Thor, although Tony did try some once. Steve had to haul him up to his bed five minutes later as he mumbled on about whether the moon was real or not. 

Steve raised a golden eyebrow as he swallowed the last piece of sandwich.  
"Tony, we have guests, shouldn't you-"  
"No we shouldn't Steve. Come on don't be a hardass, have something nice, tomorrow I'll behave I promise." He gave Tony a disapproving look that softened seconds later when the brunette walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Tony, what am I going to do with you." He sighed, shaking his head, and causing a tuft of blonde hair to bounce down over his forehead.  
"You're going to, yes, once a year- and no New Years doesn't count because if you aren't drunk off your ass you clearly didn't party hard enough- you're going to have a drink with me Steve because I think we've earned a break." He declared, reaching up and brushing the hair aside.  
Steve sighed, but he was smiling, so Tony knew he had won.  
"You don't get any of the special stuff. We aren't going through that again." He said, as Tony rummaged through the fridge, nodding absently. 

He handed a bottle that could have very well belonged to some sort of witch in the 1800's to Steve, no doubt one of the special celebration Drinks Thor brought with on his recent visit to Earth. Tony somehow managed to produce a 6 pack of 6 different kinds of beer. 

Steve raised another eyebrow but said nothing as they cheered to the holiday season. 

Xx

"Mr. Captain sir? Mr. Steve-er Steve?" Peter asked hesitantly as he approached Tony and Steve, who were sitting on one of the couches in the first floor living room.  
Steve was wheezing at something Tony had said, but reached up and grabbed Peter's arm, narrowing his eyes in a drunk concern.  
"Yesss, Spider-man?" He asked, as Tony started singing the Spider man theme loudly.

"Tony shhh, be good," he laughed, sending them both into another fit of giggles.  
Peter watched his two role models collapsed onto each other.  
"Yes dear what is it?" Tony managed, looking up at the concerned kid.  
"I just wanted to know what time dinner was?" his voice rose several notches and he looked down at his feet. 

"Dinner's right here.." Tony murmured, burying his face in Steve's chest. Steve looked at his hands and began to count his fingers carefully.  
"It'sss...I know thisss Tony stop I'm trying to count!" Steve whined as Tony grabbed Steve's hand.  
Peter watched uncomfortably as Captain America picked up Iron Man and set him down on his lap. 

"Dinner is at 7, Peter." Bruce said, walking up to him. "I'm sorry you have to witness that. They've been much worse, but how about we go down to my lab and try some new stuff I've been working on out?" Peter nodded enthusiastically and followed him down to his lab. 

"Tony. Have idea." Steve mumbled. The brunette narrowed his eyes curiously. He pushed the smaller man aside and stood up.  
"Aaavengers! Assssemble!" He shouted, almost tripping over his own feet.  
"What're we doin Steve?" Tony asked.

He stumbled over to the sitting area that was large enough to fit every Avenger on their own "L" couch or chair and then twenty guests, complete with the Christmas tree and gigantic TV Screen also.  
"Game." Steve said. He went to sit down but missed the couch completely and landed on the floor with a loud "thud."  
Tony doubled over, laughing harder than he had in years. 

"What are we playing Steve?" Nat asked, once everyone was there. Tony ensured everyone had a six pack, or in Thor and Loki's case, some of their strong stuff, by their couch or chair, except Peter, who was sent to Ned's house for awhile because Tony insisted on keeping his "baby Spider innocent." 

Steve just grinned, as Tony fell onto him, whispering something into his ear. Steve started laughing again, but managed to get the name of the game out before he collapsed onto Tony. 

"Avengerrrss..and Miss Parker, ma'am." He gave May a salute before continuing, "were gonna do an internet. A combo thing. Plus drinks." He finished, gazing around excitedly, as if they were supposed to know what he meant. 

"Gonna do a truth n dare shit. kid told me it was what the cool people do...But like..if you don't wanna do the shit you gotta drink a half a beer...or take somethin off." Tony added, momentarily being somewhat helpful. He tugged at the shirt Steve was wearing longingly.  
"Noo Tony!" He protested, batting him away, "Not your turn!" 

Natasha looked at Bruce, who was mildly buzzed already, and around the room at everyone else who seemed pretty excited, surprisingly.  
'This is not going to end well.' She thought. 

"Alright Steve. You go first."


	2. The Avengers Play a Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers play a game that Steve thinks will be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the likes so far, this is super fun to write.

"Tony please." Steve cried, sobbing into the brunette's shoulder. "Don't leave me, I'm sorry."   
Tony struggled free of the soldier's grip.   
"Isss a dare Steove. Stove. Steve the stove." He started laughing as Steve pouted beside him.   
"Am not stove." He mumbled, sniffling loudly. 

"Tony you have to do it, you gotta kiss Nat." Bruce swooned, shoving his girlfriend off the couch. She looked up at Tony, her cheeks as red as her fiery hair. He stood up, a little too quickly, before falling back onto the couch. Steve reached down and picked his boyfriend up with a lazy arm.  
"Stop Steve! I got this let me go!" He yelled, stumbling over to Natasha. He tried his best to give her a kiss, that Steve didn't even think made her lips, just half of her cheek to be honest, and almost fell on top of her. She jumped back to Bruce as Tony pulled away, the scientist wrapping his arm around her protectively. 

"What, no more love sweetheart?" He asked, returning to his place next to a very sad looking Steve. "Truth or Dare Ste...America?" Tony murmured, hugging the super soldier tightly. 

"Truth..no, no wait Tony! Dare. Wait..no truth, yeah.." Tony laughed and pretended to think for a moment. 

"D'you love America more than me?" He asked, and looked down at the floor sadly. Beside him, Bucky let out an obnoxious laugh.  
"Don't think that's possible," he replied, reaching over the arm rest and giving Steve a light punch with his metal arm. 

"Stop you punk!" Steve exclaimed, grabbing his arm and inspecting it carefully. "Tony oh my god it's so big loook." He grabbed Stark's and made him feel his biceps.   
"That's unfair..Share the love big guy." Clint cried from across the room. Pietro looked like he was about to cry, but Clint pulled the younger man closer to him and gave him a reassuring kiss. 

 

"NO. Only Tony's." Steve declared, squeezing Tony so hard Sam thought he might break. 

"You didn't answer the question bud," he pointed out, as Tony gave Steve sad puppy eyes. 

"You're going to leave me for Iron Man!" Tony wailed. Vision, who obviously could not get drunk and was somewhat overwhelmed at being surrounded by his completely hammered team, gave him a questioning look.  
"Mr. Stark, aren't you Iron Man?" He pondered, wondering how Tony could forget such a thing. Tony looked at him in awe as if he was being told forbidden knowledge. 

"Steve!" He yelled excitedly, "I'm Iron Man!" 

"S'a fact we already know." Bruce said. "Jus like we all know Steve likes ya more than 'Murica." he finished, with an added eyeroll for good measure. 

"Without you there is no America." Steve said sweetly, as if that made any sense whatsoever. Tony accepted his answer and gave him a kiss, making the supersoldier's face turn a bright pink. 

 

"Steeeeve. It's your turn." he pushed him a little as he started to stare. 

"Ummmm...Miss Ma'am- May, fuck..." he stuttered. She hastily broke her gaze away from Thor's eyes too look at him. 

"Alright hotstuff," she hummed. "Give me something fun to do." Steve furrowed his brows in concentration, his body shaking from trying to think. Tony's eyes grew wide and he leaned over and whispered something in Steve's ear.   
"Tony!" He howled, "Do not look like Smokey Bear!" 

"I am righteous. I protect America. Steeeve, you just need a hat..protect fire too.." Tony said in his best Cap impression. He trailed off, lost in thought, as Steve clenched his fists in an angry pout. 

"Fineee Tony get off my ass! Umm..I guess..hell I dunno, Tony help!" Again, Tony leaned over and whispered something in his ear, but not before giving Natasha a slight smirk. 

"Oohh Tony I dunno..Tony says ya have to do somethin' cheesy, um, like a dance 'suppose, with Nat. It wasn't my idea Nat don't hurt me!" he added as she gave him a death glare.   
She turned her slightly blurred focus to Tony. 

"You got it comin' Stark." she promised, pointing a finger at what she thought was him, she didn't really know at this point she was seeing triple. He offered her a cheeky smile before giving May an expectant look. 

"What we dancin' to?" May asked, stumbling over to Natasha and offering the unstable assassin a hand. Steve jumped up, and cleared his throat.

"I know, I know okay you're gonna dance to my song." He said proudly. Nat reluctantly got up and narrowly allowed Peter's aunt to wrap her arms around her waist, as she was taller, not by much, than Nat. She gave Tony another glare as she wrapped her arms around May's neck. 

"Alright are you ready?" Steve asked, a proud gleam in his lazy eyes.   
"Get it over with Rodgers." Nat ordered. 

Steve gave her a hurt look before singing what everyone thought was his best effort at the US National Anthem. He missed a verse completely and ended with something incoherent but loud enough to shake the walls. The two women broke apart quickly as everyone, even Loki and Vision, laughed, more at Steve than the girls, who were unable to dance in one spot for more than six seconds. 

"Stark." Nat said, the second she sat down.   
"Give it to me straight, babe," Tony said dramatically, "What'll you have me do?" Her lips twisted in to a devilish smile as she looked over at Loki, who had spent most of his time reading a book with an occasional look of judgement when someone did something particularly outrageous. 

"You're practically begging Steve to fuck you- oh shut up you're not exactly hiding it-" She fired, as he opened his mouth in protest. "You belong to Loki for the next three rounds. He can do whatever he likes and Steve, you have to let it happen. Don't let us down big guy," She added, as the God of Mischief looked up curiously. 

"Stark.." Loki repeated, absentmindedly, as Tony threw Nat a look of hatred before settling down beside the massive-(not quite as nice as Thor, but still impressive) God. 

"Hey there sweet stuff, what can I get for you?" He asked, casually rubbing Loki's leg, as Steve, watching closely, turned fifty shades of red. Loki raised an eyebrow and thought about the question. He was the only one, other than Vision, who wasn't drunk, and had only a slight buzz. 

"You're to do whatever I please, yes?" Tony nodded, putting on a hideous face. "Marvelous." He looked down at Tony disapprovingly. "It's your turn, in case you forgot." he huffed.   
"Yeah..uh..Buck, my guy." Tony hummed, between sips of Loki's unfinished Asgardian stuff. "Shit, this stuff's pretty good!" He observed, as Loki gave him a disapproving glare.   
Bucky, who was busy playing with Sam's face and whispering abnormally explicit things to his boyfriend, looked up in annoyance. 

"Y'know if ya wanna go just lemme know, ya seem pretty into it there." Tony shrugged, falling onto Loki's lap as the empty bottle rolled out of his hand. Loki looked down at him through eyes of pure ice. 

"Sorry, hot stuff." Tony said, turning to lay on his back and look up at the God. "Can't help myself." Loki ran his finger down the brunette's chest, down to the waistline of his dress pants, the dress shirt and pants still on from his SI meeting from earlier, for whatever reason. 

"Be careful, Stark." He warned. An almost playful look replaced the menace that had occupied him seconds before. Tony leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning his impaired focus to Bucky. 

"Okay sweetheart," he replied. "So like, I dare you to go to the kitchen and make me a malt, while ya go, take Sam with before you lose your shit and stain my couches white." He added, seeing the annoyance in the soldiers' eyes. 

"Pietro." Bucky called as he leaned against the door with an impatient Falcon. He jumped a little at the sound of his name, before turning his focus to the Winter Soldier.   
"Hit me big guy." He declared, taking his weight off Clint, who was half asleep. 

"I dare you, to carry Clint on your back, piggy back style, and run around the Island of Manhattan and back." He finished with a wink as Clint stirred beside him. Pietro struggled to stand up, but somehow managed to pull Clint off the couch and onto his back.   
"Ready, baby?" he asked, as Clint opened his eyes groggily.   
"Huh?" he murmured, looking around at the team. 

Pietro sped off in a blur of blue, Clint's screams echoing in the distance. 

Loki looked around the room, noting that most of the team was starting to drift off.   
'Tomorrow is Christmas. They shouldn't spend the night drunk off their minds.' 

He gently nudged Tony, who lay watching Captain America with loving eyes. The true love between two people who are utmost opposites made him smile. Tony sat up slowly, and his eyes shifted from Steve to Peter, who walked in with a yawn that was cancelled the second he saw the scene before him. 

Thor sat next to May, both of them snoring loudly. They sat next to Loki and Tony, snoring loudly. To his left was Wanda and Vision, who sat watching the news on the television. Bruce looked overwhelmed as Natasha rubbed his inner thigh, kissing down his neck. His eyes darted to Bucky and Sam, who had returned a few minutes prior and were passed out on top of each other. Steve offered the kid a small smile. 

"Mr. Stark." He whispered hoarsely, offering Tony a hand as he struggled to get himself off the couch.   
"Thanks kid...and thanks Loki." the god offered a soft smile before returning to his book. 

"What time's it?" Steve rumbled. 

"1:34am." Peter squeaked, handing Tony off to Steve's open arms. "I'm gonna take Aunt May to our room, goodnight sirs." he said, picking up his aunt with little effort. 

 

Steve stumbled up to their room, finding Tony a comfy shirt and helping him out of his fancy dress shirt and pants.   
"Thanks Stove," he murmured, slipping the sleep shirt over his body, of course it had Cap's shield on it. Steve slipped off his pants to reveal his custom made Iron Man boxers. He slid next to Tony in their king sized bed, and the smaller man snuggled up against his big boyfriend. 

"Tony." Steve hummed, as Tony pressed a small kiss to Steve's lips.   
"What?" he asked, trying not to get lost in his deep blue eyes.   
"Am not Stove..." Steve's words got farther apart as his eyes fluttered closed. "Tony.." 

"I love you too Steve." he whispered.


	3. Avengers' Christmas Eve Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers spend Christmas Eve looking back at all of that year's best memories and most embarrassing moments, eating way too much, and Tony doesn't want to wait until Christmas day to open his presents, because he always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve really thinks he deserves a medal for all the shit he has to put up with throughout the years. Dating a guy who is known for being over the top is a lot of work, but he doesn't mind.
> 
> Wanda wonders if some advice Peter gives her is true.
> 
> Thor attempts to evade Loki's schemes and tries to get him to understand the meaning of the curious Midgardian holiday. 
> 
> Sam and Bucky try to behave for the two days of Christmas, but fail horribly. 
> 
> Bruce and Natasha finally get to relax..for a bit. Natasha learns she's not good at making gingerbread houses, or any sort of nice dessert. 
> 
> And while May can't take her eyes off Thor, Peter decides to spread his wisdom and helpful tips about their fellow Avengers to the team.

"Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark. Mr. Tony Sir?" Tony awoke to the sound of a high pitched teenage voice. He sat upright with almost Pietro-level speed, pulling the covers up, up, and over Steve's head, causing the blond to thrash about like a mad man until his wide blue eyes popped out from the covers. 

"Kid..it's so early..What is it?" Tony growled, leaning over to give Steve a quick apology kiss on his cheek. Peter looked at him, confused.   
"Mr. Stark, it's 9:30, I was just wondering when breakfast would be." He said, looking around. No one except Steve and Tony had been in their massive- (now joint) room. It was like a scene from a movie, Peter thought in awe. 

The room was gigantic, the colors of Iron Man and Captain America mixed together in an unusual harmonic bliss. Tony and Steve each had customized their half of the room, Steve's filled with art supplies and a desk. A small book shelf sat to the right of the desk, and in between his nightstand and the shelf was the sliding door to his walk-in closet, that usually remained unused and decorated with all sorts of fancy clothing he never wore. Steve had a small, brown dresser that held all his sweatpants and T-shirts or tanktops that were a little too tight, but no one, especially Tony, ever complained. His shield rested on top of the dresser along with some war memorabilia. Pictures of the Howling Commandos, Avengers, and Tony and Steve hung on the colorful walls. Steve had his own private bathroom as well as fridge and freezer, which Tony knew was necessary when he met the man with 4x the metabolism of a regular guy. 

Tony's side, much more sophisticated and fancy, almost an exact replica of his room back in Malibu. Everything was top-notch, from his Jarvis-controlled smart closet, dresser, fridge, you name it, Tony had it. The only thing Steve and Tony had in common was their pictures of each other. Tony reached for his Yeti bottle of water, with Steve's shield on the front, and took a sip. 

"Sorry for intruding Mr. Stark, I just..I'm hungry and I just..I'll go. Sorry." Peter stammered, backing away. Tony raised a sleepy eyebrow at the young Spiderman, but his previously irritated glare softened. 

"You're fine, kid. But you might walk into something you don't wanna see, so I'd recommend knocking first." Tony replied, suppressing his laughter as both Steve and Peter turned pink. "We'll get up soon.." he promised, waving his hand in dismissal. The kid beamed and walked out. 

"Tony!" Steve hissed, pushing his boyfriend back down and leaning close to his lover's face. "At least behave around the kid, Jesus Christ..." Tony laughed and leaned up for another kiss, receiving an eye roll from Steve before getting it. 

"We need to get up...Everyone's waiting for us, clearly." He ran his finger over Tony's lip and gave him a small smirk.   
"That's rude. That's so fucking rude, fuck you Rodgers." Tony groaned, grabbing his hair in frustration. 

Steve shrugged and pulled back the covers, a sign that Tony had no choice but to get up. "Can we just-" Tony started  
"No." Steve said firmly, knowing exactly what Tony wanted as he traced a finger over the waistline of his boxers. "Come on Stark. Up you go. Get dressed." Tony surrendered with a sigh and got out of the bed reluctantly, ordering Jarvis to find him a good outfit while Steve made them coffee. He couldn't help but smile at the way Steve sometimes struggled with pressing the right button or changing the setting. 

Jarvis opened the curtains to the large window that sat perched between Tony's bathroom door and fridge. The sun illuminated the room in a soft, morning glow, the frost sparkling on the trees surrounding the compound. A fresh layer of snow covered the trees and the ground, Jarvis predicting a high of 24 degrees as Tony hummed to himself. He chose a red-(of course) sweater with black dress pants. 

He found himself distracted by the sight of his work, now home, covered in such beauty. He wondered what he had deserved to find such a perfect family, but brushed off the thought quickly as Steve tapped his shoulder lightly, holding his coffee with a sleepy smile. Steve, the Avenger who always seemed to go overboard on things, chose the world's tightest Christmas sweater, red and green holiday patterns lacing the thin fabric with intricate patterns that rose in small waves where Steve's muscles rippled underneath. 

"It is gorgeous, Tony." he agreed, following his past gaze out the window. Tony took a sip of coffee and smiled, making Steve's insides flutter. It had taken a long time for the genius to trust him, and open his heart to reveal the damage that had been inflicted on his broken-soul. Seeing Tony truly happy in little moments shared between the team, or just the two of them was what made Steve's heart full. It was amazing to watch his dark eyes trace over the scene in front of them, focusing on every detail nature offered. 

The brunette leaned back a little, resting his weight on Steve's chest. "Thank you, Steve." He murmured, bringing their free hands together. The Captain was unable to hold back a smile as he rested his chin on Tony's wild bed-head curls. He said nothing, as there was nothing that needed to be said. They separated into their bathrooms, Steve not doing anything more than some cologne, deodorant, and a quick brush. Tony, on the other hand, took nearly fifteen minutes to perfect his look, and walked out after what Steve felt was an eternity, a confident smile resting on his lips. 

"Breakfast?" Tony offered, an eyebrow standing up ever so slightly as his stomach let out a rumble.   
"I think that's a good idea." he laughed, as they walked out and into the elevator.   
"Everyone is probably waiting for us." Tony remarked as they pressed the Main Floor button. Steve gave a small huff as the doors opened again, revealing a large living room and doorway leading to the entry room and another to the kitchen. 

"Let them wait." 

Bucky sat on a white chair, Sam on the armrest, adjusting a piece of his metal arm carefully. It was somewhat rare to see the two show each other any form of affection, they spent most of their days arguing about dumb things or scaring one another. Occasionally one would walk in a room to find a bare-assed Bucky manhandling Sam over a table or armrest, sometimes the white grand piano that sat in the center of the entry hall. The two wore matching dress shirts, a dark forest green paired with the very common black pants. 

"They're copying me." Tony hissed, as they passed the two. Steve shook his head, knowing only Tony Stark of all people would come to that conclusion. 

"Ow!"   
"What the?!" a small voice and Steve exclaimed at the same time. Steve looked up to see Peter standing on the ceiling scrolling through what he guessed was Instagram, on his phone. His exclamation turned to a stuttered apology as he flipped down. Tony started wheezing as he saw Cap's look of confusion and wonder. May stifled a smile as she looked over from her place next to Thor, the only one who managed to go more overboard than Steve. 

Thor decided to wear the Red, Green, and Gold version of his usual armor, which he insisted was perfectly comfortable and didn't need any Midgard clothes. Loki, on the other hand, looked almost human, if it wasn't for his abnormally bright eyes and the fact he was currently a large crow, holding a knife that was covered in peanut butter. Thor said Loki's outfit was quite handsome but was protesting because they refused to serve breakfast until Tony and Steve arrived. He let out a loud "Caw!" when he saw them walk in. 

Peter started petting the bird, unaware it was Loki. The crow narrowed its eyes and with a flash Loki appeared, jaw clenched and looking down at a terrified Peter Parker crossly.   
"I'm so sorry Mr. Loki sir!" He squeaked, running over to Tony. Tony gave a small grunt of surprise, but felt a warm rush of affection for the boy who everyone knew was pretty much his unofficial son. 

After what Steve concluded was the world's cutest half-hug, Peter's eyes grew wide and he ran into the kitchen. He broke away from his boyfriend and gave Sam a small nudge.   
"Let's go." He said. "You too, Jerk." Thor and Loki followed them into the large dining room table, where Steve and Tony always sat at the head of the table. Over the period where their relationship turned from arguing coworkers to a shockingly beautiful relationship, and Tony and Steve had the table's width increased to fit both of them at one end, but decided to let Thor and Bruce have their spots at the head of the table. 

Wanda, in a gorgeous red dress that accented her bright green eyes, sat talking to Vision as Tony embraced Rhodey, who had apparently gotten here when Steve and Tony were asleep. Clint and Natasha argued and even her best friend was unable to keep his eyes on her fierce face the entire conversation as she glittered in a stunning, form-fitting gold V-neck dress. She stood legs apart hands down on the table glaring at him. 

"I'm going to ask you one more time." She hissed. "Did you eat the last blueberry muffin that was on my plate?" Clint snapped his focus back to her angry expression.   
"I did no such fucking thing." He swore through gritted teeth. 

"Romanov, Barton. Calm down. Susanna can make more muffins, or you can do it yourselves, or go buy some. Now let's sit and eat like a civilized family of superheros." Steve sighed, gently breaking the two apart. "You look good Nat." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling Tony's chair out for him as he and Rhodey made their way to the table. After what Tony felt was centuries, everyone including their three guests were in their chairs, and Tony called for the food to be brought out. 

The Avengers' table was just barely big enough to fill their bellies, Thor had lost some weight when he had to go from eating tables by himself to a much smaller portion. 

"So, Wanda." Peter asked, his voice rich with dangerous curiosity. Wanda, face full of pancakes, looked up at him. 

"Yes?"   
"If you get mad at Vision could you just restart him?" Wanda started choking on her food and Vision, not understanding why she was laughing. He patted her back irrelevantly while Steve scolded Tony for laughing obnoxiously. 

"You're so childish Tony." Steve huffed, stacking bacon and syrup on his pancakes like it was his job. Tony reached a hand down under the table and rubbed the super soldier's inner thigh, keeping a straight face the entire time. Unfortunately, Steve wasn't as practiced at keeping an emotionless expression when Tony decided he wanted to do something in public that would be frowned upon, although Tony wasn't exactly known for public decency. 

Figuring any arguing would just make him more persistent, Steve let Tony have his torturous handle on him for the remainder of breakfast, though there were many times where Steve almost choked on his orange juice or sausage when Tony got particularly handsy, the brunette sporting a smug smirk and making small talk with the team. 

"You're a sick bastard, but unfortunately that's not the weirdest thing I've experienced in your company...and the fact that I'm your guest has a little incentive for me to not call you out in front of everyone." Rhodey whispered in his ear, making the genius' smirk turn into a small laugh. 

"Could be worse Rhodes." He replied with a smile. Steve was conflicted between being incredibly turned on and incredibly uncomfortable as Tony traced his fingers over his super soldier abs. "Hand me a piece of toast, Steve?" he asked, with innocent eyes layered with bad intentions.

Steve, who had been unconsciously gripping his boyfriend's arm released his hand immediately.   
"Sorry, Stark...anything on it?" he reached for the dwindling pile of toast that Bucky was guarding and snatched a piece. Tony thought for a moment, slowly removing his hand from underneath the table before asking for some grape jelly. 

Steve offered the jellied piece of toast to Tony, who rolled his eyes and opened his mouth expectantly. Clint scoffed from across the table.   
"Really got America's icon feeding you a piece of toast because you're too lazy to do it yourself?" Tony flashed him a billionaire smile, nodding with an unusual amount of pride. Steve's face flushed a bright pink as he fed his spoiled rotten brunette the toast. He accidentally shoved too much of it in his mouth, because he pushed Steve's hand away, coughing. The majority of the jelly fell onto his lap, and the coughing turned to laughter as he watched Steve's face go from pink to red. 

"Shit, sorry Tony." Steve exclaimed, reaching for his napkin and attempting to wipe it off Tony's pants. "Don't get any smart ideas Stark." He added as Tony gave a laugh of surprise. He frowned, taking a sip of his apple juice and reaching for some bacon. 

"You can't have it all, Barton." He huffed, as the archer brought the large plate close to him with narrowed eyes. "Kid, will you get me a couple pieces?" he asked Peter, who was talking quietly to Wanda about different ways to solve issues with Vision. He nodded, reaching under Clint's arm and stealing a few pieces. He tossed them to Tony, who miraculously was able to catch them, sporting a triumphant expression when Clint's eyes grew wide with irritation. 

"Easy Soldier!" Tony choked as Steve reached for another napkin. "How much jelly did you spill?" Steve shrugged,   
"I'm done, you're just being unnecessarily arrogant." He replied calmly. The brunette's jaw clenched and he looked around. Most of the team was done eating, and were talking quietly among themselves. He stood up and carried Steve and his plate to the kitchen. 

"I wasn't done, Tony." he complained, watching him disappear into the kitchen.   
"Evidently, he's not done with you." Loki observed, raising a dark eyebrow curiously. Steve let out an exasperated sigh as Bucky disappeared from his chair, Sam in hot pursuit. 

"If everyone would meet back in the ground level living room at 5:00 tonight, it would be much obliged." Vision said, pulling Wanda's chair out for her. Tony returned to find a mostly empty table. He looked around absentmindedly before turning his dark eyes back to Steve. 

"I'm taking you out." Steve declared, before Tony could speak. The brunette said nothing, but a warm smile spread across his face. "Everyone else is staying here for the day, watching Christmas movies and such, but I figured we deserved an outing." He added, offering his hand to Tony, who took it happily. Tony wondered what Steve had planned, his heart giving a little flutter as Steve stumbled to get the door for him. 

"It's quite cold, Steve." He said, reaching for his dark black coat from under his "Stark" initialed hook. He grabbed Steve's custom-made navy blue one and handed it to him, the soldier smiling sheepishly as he offered a quiet thank you. Even through the thickness of wool, Steve's outline was an impressive sight. Tony involuntarily reached out and touched his boyfriend's massive bicep, earning a smirk from Steve. 

"Happy. What a surprise!" Tony exclaimed, walking out to see his former body guard waiting with a car. Happy smiled, giving Steve an almost unnoticeable nod. He opened the door for him and closed it behind Steve, whose face gave away nothing. "Where to?" Tony tried, keeping his tone casual. 

"I'm afraid you're not allowed that information." Happy replied. "Steve, keep him busy." He added, knowing Tony would do nothing but peer out the window in anticipation unless something distracted him. While Steve had a lot of options once Happy rolled up the screen separating the two of them from his sights, he opted for the more gentle approach. Tony always worked extremely hard, sometimes for days on end to make sure the team was at their best in every way they could be, and Steve reckoned he should try and repay the favor. 

"Come here," He said, softly. Tony raised an eyebrow, his mind clearly going in one direction. "Just relax Tony." Steve sighed. He adjusted himself so Tony could lay comfortably on his stomach, head resting on Steve's chest. Steve gently massaged his back, tracing intricate patterns on his worn muscles through the red sweater. He used the other hand to lightly ruffle Tony's hair, something he knew the brunette would never admit to liking, but his sigh of contempt gave away his happiness. He wrapped an arm around Steve in a silent thanks, Steve knew not what it was for, he deserved to be treated like this everyday, Steve thought. He continued to lightly rub Tony's back until he fell asleep. 

Steve allowed himself to drift off, arms wrapped protectively around Tony. It seemed like no time at all had passed, when suddenly he felt Happy tapping gently on his door. 

"Mr. Rodgers?" Steve opened his eyes, looking through the window on the opposite side of the car at the doors of the restaurant.   
"Come on, Tony." he whispered, giving him a light shove. "Time to get up." The brunette let out a dramatic groan, pushing himself up and off of Steve. He cracked his neck, giving Steve an eyeroll for disturbing his sleep. Happy opened the door, and Steve was close to dragging to stubborn genius out of the vehicle .

"I hope you're somewhat hungry." He said, watching Tony's eyes grow wide.   
"Steve..." He choked, as he read the large "Per Se," sign in front of the fancy doors. "This place is so expensive..."  
"It's your favorite restaurant, money is irrelevant." He shrugged, walking through the front doors. He picked out a table for two by the window, to watch the snow begin to fall again. 

Happy bid them goodbye and left them alone to argue over what entree was the best.   
"You're ridiculous, unnecessarily stubborn, a complete smart ass, and way too over the top Anthony Stark." Steve hissed when Tony declared the entree he picked was "kind of iffy." Tony grinned ear to ear.   
"But you still love me." He pointed out, his trademark eyebrow raised. Steve's angry gaze faltered for a moment before surrendering to a soft pink blushed smile. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully.   
"Yeah...I do. Ready to order?" he asked, watching Tony put down the menu. He nodded, his stomach letting out a loud rumble. The waiter returned and wrote down their orders, asking if they needed anything. 

"We're great, thank you." Steve replied quickly before Tony could ask for any kind of Scotch or fancy liquor. He wanted him sober for the events that were to follow. 

XX

"Steve, I'm full..too much food.." Tony groaned, pushing his fancy plate of ice cream forward with a loud skidding noise. Steve laughed quietly, earning a harsh put-down from Tony about his high metabolism. He gave Steve an expectant look, noticing he was done eating as well. "We leaving or are we staying the night?? We're supposed to be back at 5:00 I thought I heard Vision say." Steve nodded absentmindedly, heart racing faster than it did waiting to see if Tony would wake up after falling out of the wormhole, the first realization he'd had that he truly loved the genius. 

"I'd be lost without you...You make me feel like I belong..have a purpose in life other than being Captain America." He thought, apparently he said it out loud though, as Tony, for once, was unable to meet Steve's eyes, a red hue covering his cheeks. 

"If we're being honest," he offered in a low voice, "the nightmares I had..the PTSD I have, all the other shit you put up with? Even on the darkest day you don't shy away from me Steve. You don't give up on me even when it seems like I'm not going to make it another day, and I just..I've never wanted to be with anyone forever as much as I love and want you." His voice started to shake at the end of his admission, Steve knew talking about a lot of his past was difficult for him, no matter how many times he'd make a joke or cover it up. He seemed almost scared, in a way, despite the fact they'd been dating for years. 

"I'm glad you feel that way Tony." Steve said, reaching his hand in his pocket. It'd only taken two years to save for the most over the top but simple, elegant thing he knew Tony would be proud to wear. He slid off the chair and down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a stunning assortment of gold, white, and red. 

"Because I've been thinking about this since the day I met your stubborn ass. Anthony Edward Stark," he began, trying to keep his voice from trembling as Tony, who was mid sip of Scotch-(that he somehow managed to get a hold of despite Steve's efforts) nearly choked. "Will you marry me?" 

 

While Tony got in dark places a lot, it was rare to see the man actually shed a tear. But here he was, a thin waterfall cascading down his cheeks as he got up and fell into Steve's arms. 

"Fuck you Rodgers of course I will." He cried, burying his head in his fiancee's chest. Steve's voice shook a little bit as he stood up, the billionaire still in his arms.   
"No snarky comment?" he asked, smoothly sliding the ring onto Tony's ring finger. The brunette shook his head, admiring the ring in awe. 

"I just- I can't...Steve it's gorgeous.." He exclaimed, suddenly full of energy. They had begun to draw the attention of other people in the restaurant, not that that was uncommon, but when a billionaire is jumping around like an excited five year old, eyes still red from crying, it stood out easily. 

"Come on, let's go home." Steve said, unable to stop smiling. He offered his arm to Tony, who took it gladly, somewhat speechless. Happy stood outside in his regular sketchy black coat and weird sunglasses Tony always hated but never said anything.   
"Congratulations, sir." he said, opening the door. 

"How did you..?"   
"Captain Rodgers informed me before you entered the restaurant." He replied, a rare genuine smile at the sight of his boss finally getting the happiness he deserved. Happy had watched Tony grow from an immature 21-year old to an international hero with genuine morals and one man instead of all the people in the world. 

Tony would always have a dramatic touch, though, as he turned to Steve with a fake rage in his eyes.   
"You told Happy?! Rodgers what the fu-"  
"Shut up and get in the damn car." Steve exclaimed, silencing Tony with an aggressive kiss, pulling him into his chest. Once he had the genius's attention, he shoved him into the car. 

"Aye, aye Captain!" Tony said enthusiastically, grabbing at the collar of Steve's sweater. Steve pushed the smaller man off, shaking his head slightly  
"Tony, if you ever say that again I'm going to retract my proposal." he groaned. Tony let out a small laugh before grabbing his fiancee's biceps eagerly, pressing another kiss to Steve's lips before he could start talking again. 

Steve pushed Tony off, pissed that the ride was over so quickly.   
'I could have sworn this took 45 minutes on the way there...Happy you absolute ass.' 

Tony let out a whine of protest, sliding off Steve's lap with a severe eye roll.   
"Happy!" He yelled, opening the door himself, "You bastard you knew...You took the fucking shortcut you cunt!" Happy beamed with pride, loving that he was absolutely untouchable, since he was a SI employee and under Pepper's mercy, not Tony's. Tony, however, got a few more colorful phrases out before Steve had enough and drug him inside. 

"Tony it's 4:48. Let's not push our luck, here." Steve insisted, pushing open the door with his arm that wasn't attached to his brunette. "We're here!" Steve grunted, dragging Tony to the living room. 

"Congratulations!" a dozen voices- excluding Peter's because he could NOT keep a secret for the life of him- shouted as they walked into the room shouted. Bottles of champagne popped one after the other, red, gold, white, and blue confetti exploding over Tony and Steve's heads. Peter batted at it absentmindedly. The teenager looked around in confusion before his small eyes came to rest on the extremely incredible costumed ring decorating Tony's left hand.   
He walked over to them, sputtering out fragments of what Steve guessed was a congratulations. 

"Come here, Pete." Tony laughed, giving the surprised teen a quick hug. He seemed to register the congratulations as he was hugging the confused teen, and the confusion spread to his face.   
"Hold up- Steve?" He asked, turning around to stare at the blonde through narrowed eyes, "Did EVERYONE but me know about this?" Steve allowed a smirk to spread across his face. 

"You really don't notice the most obvious things sometimes, even though you're a genius, but to answer your question...Yeah." He said, hanging his coat up and holding out an expectant hand for Tony's, which he still had on. He sighed, taking off his over-the-top coat and handed to him, pursing his lips into a thin line, completing his fake irritated expression. 

"Thank you for joining here, everyone." Vision's voice rang out as if he was IN the sound system, a large screen rolling down against one of the walls. The chairs and couches were positioned to watch what Tony thought was some sort of movie. "If everyone could please take a seat or couch, I'll explain my presentation." He added, motioning to the seating area. 

"You and I are taking the big couch in the back because I'm not fucking done with you." Steve hissed, gripping his arm tightly. Tony made a poor effort to protest, but gave up quickly as Steve practically threw him down on the white leather couch. "Thank god we don't have pets." He sighed, momentarily coming out of his Dom mode.

"Fellow teammates, guests." Vision started, holding the remote to the big screen. "I've put together a little memoir of our last year together, taken from the cameras around the compound or just in our technological devices. Our best moments together, as well as what Wanda clarified as embarrassing. Without further ado, I present the Avengers'- and guests, some of you were included- Funniest, and Favorite, Home Videos."

The title appeared on the screen, drawing Steve and Tony's attention away from each other.   
"Oh god Steve." Tony moaned, a laugh starting to form up in his chest.  
"Tony, this is going to be good." Steve said. 

Steve's eyes widened as the first video appeared on the screen, and it was him, wrapped in American Flag..and nothing else.


	4. Christmas Eve Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers & Co sit around the big screen expecting the worst, there are cameras almost everywhere always watching. Or Tony just likes to take videos of his (sometimes idiotic) team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far :)) Been so into this I've been neglecting my Wattpad story..oops

Steve looked at the screenin sheer horror. He whipped around to look at Tony, whose lips were pressed into a thin line of "I'm trying not to laugh Steve, don't make it harder than it already is."

  
"Stark! You promised me no one would see that footage 'as long as your star spangled ass shall live'!" Steve hissed, watching in agony as the Steve on screen looked up at the cameraman, in this case, Tony, and gave him a slight eyeroll.

  
"Gonna kill you for recording this Stark." he said. The camera tilted downward slightly as Tony laughed.

  
"Don't worry Capsicle, no one will ever see this other than me, as long as your star spangled American ass is alive! Scouts honor!" He added sarcastically. Steve looked at the ground, a gorgeous smile and blush spreading across his face. He replaced the look with comedic concentration, wrapping the flag tightly around his perfect, very naked body, he close his eyes.

  
Tony was never super patriotic, but he suddenly believed in the future of his country once Steve started singing the national anthem. He twisted and downright abused the flag in Tony's eyes- as he danced around the room, trying his best to look like an American icon, but failing miserably.

Tony had had to admit, Steve wasn't good at singing, but he definitely could be worse. The Captain, who was facing away from the camera at the moment, hit the last line with a patriotic roar and turned around, spreading his arms out in a "T," , the flag stretched out behind him as if it was a backdrop or cape, bearing America's goods and all as he finished "Brave!" with an intoxicating huff of pride.

 

"Tony!" Steve sobbed, beating his head against the brunette's chest, "You promised no one would ever see that the entire team just-"

 

"God bless the American country!" Thor boomed delightedly, "That was splendid!" Loki groaned and rolled his eyes so hard Tony thought they might go into the back of his head.

"Well that was definitely a bold way to start off." Natasha said, somehow concealing laughter while Tony gave up beside Steve, laughing so hard he gripped his side in pain.

 

"I'm going to murder you Stark." Steve tried to threaten, his voice coming out in choppy bits. Tony snorted and shook his head, still laughing.

 

"By the time this is over, no one's going to care, besides, it's only fair I share with the team." He added with a high level of sarcastic seriousness.

 

The screen switched as the next video appeared on screen, this time it was Clint who was the main feature, caught by the cameras that no one saw but apparently were there...

 

He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge looking for what Tony could only guess was some sort of cookie, since that was 90% of his diet, and he let out a cry of anguish and fell to his knees punching the air angrily. He got up and began to stomp around the kitchen, kicking over chairs and pouting as if he was no older than 6. The camera cut to him walking into the living room, still visibly radiating fury.

 

Bucky sat lazily on one of the chairs, leg draped over the armrest and a half eaten can of cookies on his stomach, groaning quietly. He came into Clint's vision and the archer froze, his arms stuck to his side, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

 

"You..you stole. My cookies. That had my name..my bow and arrow..custom printed..on the goddamn can." He hissed, approaching the stuffed soldier. He looked down at the can on his stomach and up at Clint again.

 

"Didn't..Wasn't me.." he mumbled through stuffed cheeks, inching the can closer to himself.

 

"You took my fucking can you goddamn cunt!" Clint hissed, approaching the brunette.

"Dude back off I found these in the fridge labeled Avengers chill out." Bucky exclaimed, slamming the lid on the can, the metal bending under his metal grip.

 

"It would be a shame." Clint hummed softly, "If something were to happen to you..."

 

He brought his hands together and took another step towards Bucky, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

 

"Well, I think we both know the right thing to do..." Bucky sighed. He raised his non-metal arm up slowly. "It's go time!" He yelled.

Out of a room adjacent to the one they were in, Sam, currently in his suit and on cue, flew in, lifting the soldier off the chair and out the door which had opened apparently on his signal.

 

Clint watched in horror and disbelief as his precious can flew out the door, held onto by a very smug winter soldier.

 

The present Clint shot a harsh glare in the soldier's direction, who was too busy with Sam to notice.

 

"I'm shocked at you two." Wanda scolded, flicking the two apart with a scoff.

 

"Even Tony and Steve are behaving, which is really quite impressive by the way, good job you two- hands off!"

 

"At least until the presentation is over!" Vision added. Sam rolled his eyes but kept his hands off Bucky as the next clip made its appearance.

 

Tony lay silently on Steve's chest, hand intertwined with Steve's. As Wanda spoke his eyes narrowed, and he sat up in protest.

"Leave us alone, Witch." He hissed, turning to the supersoldier, he whispered, "Steve, we're being out done by Barnes and Wilson, I cannot allow this under my roof." He insisted, with the most sarcastic sadness Steve had ever heard.

"Relax..." he murmured to the billionaire, who was no longer paying attention to the movie but sliding a warm hand up the sweater.

Tony groaned as Steve placed a pillow on the armrest next to him and gently pulled him over his lap, keeping a hand on his side so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Ms. Wanda?" Peter asked, no longer hesitant or uncomfortable with anyone, but still dreadful with names, "If you and the Vision get in a fight or he gets injured, do you soak him in rice to fix him? Tony downright squawked at the outrage on Wanda's face.

 

"That's my boy!" He yelled, clapping wildly as Vision looked at Wanda in confusion. This time tears rolled down Tony's cheeks as he shook with laughter into Steve's chest.

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, assuring him it was nothing of importance while Tony was still crying up in his corner, swelling with pride.

Steve shook his head, half disappointed and half in an attempt to keep any laughter at bay. "Tony.." Steve murmured, gently rubbing the brunette's shoulder. He turned to look up at Steve, humor still dancing in his deep eyes.

"What is it Rogers?" he snickered, raising a perfectly-kept eyebrow.

"You ever read the Great Gatsby?" Steve asked, his face immediately turning red.

Tony's face scrunched up in thought for a moment, before a bright smile and typical eyeroll took its place.

 

"Darling," he said, sitting up on Steve's lap, "If you wanted me to build you a castle, all you have to do is ask." His eyes glistened with curiosity but he said nothing more.

Steve considered his words for a second before replying,

"No, not your money Tony. I don't need a castle, jesus. I meant, that you..You allow people to understand you as much as they want to, and do the same for them.." He scratched his head, trying to put his thoughts into words, while a large black snake battled Thor over the last tub of ice cream on the screen. "Brother, we can order another, I had it first." He wheezed, as Loki wrapped himself around the arm that held the ice cream. He hissed in reply, lashing out at Thor, who tried to call Stormbreaker, but failed as Loki bit into his hand.

"You're so good to everyone, I just wish people would be more good to you," Steve sighed, giving up on trying to control the blush that heated his cheeks. Tony sat up a little straighter. His eyes were stern, but voice gentle as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, we live a very public life, fortunate to not have to worry about food on the table, with the gift of being able to buy new things whenever we please. I know your upbringing was very different and you're still, obviously, not fully used to all the spotlight you get nowadays with the media and all their shit, but that's all it is, Steve. Shit. So many people sitting at home or trying to get a couple hundred likes on Instagram by dragging people like us down in whatever way they can. It sucks sometimes, it does, but it's important to remember to not let them get to us. As Peter would say, 'Flex on them haters.'"

 

Peter, of course, was the next to end up on screen. Steve seemed content with Tony's answer, and turned to focus on the kid.

He sat in the kitchen, eating a flat sandwich that looked like it had just been crushed by a semi truck. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening until a large spider crawled up onto the table. In all the times Steve had seen Peter move, he hadn't ever seen him move that fast. Within a second, Peter was on the ceiling, sandwich in mouth.

"MR. STARK!" He hollered, his voice an octave higher than usual. Iron Man appeared 10 seconds later, arms up and ready to fire. He did a quick 360- looking for any danger. Eventually, he noticed the spider and the faceplate opened, revealing a very disappointed and confused Tony. He looked up at the ceiling, ordering Peter to come down. He murmured something and the suit flew off and into some silver bracelets.

"Dude, aren't you basically a spider though?" Sam asked the teen, who had his face buried in a couch pillow. Peter looked up through narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps." Sam rolled his eyes and hastily turned back to the screen as Bucky punched him.

"Look numbnuts, it's us." he laughed. Bucky was indeed on screen, looking down at a sleeping Sam. He fidgeted a bit before leaning down and picking up his boyfriend with little effort, shaking his head. Sam opened an eye, let out a sigh and leaned into his chest. Bucky carried him into their shared room and the door closed.

"I'd like to let all of you know he punched me the second I put him down in our room!" Bucky declared, earning a grunt of disapproval from Sam. They argued not-so-quietly over who did and said what as the slideshow continued.

 

Tony's heart swelled with love as a video of Steve appeared. He looked around the room-which happened to be Tony's workshop- and his gaze caught the brunette as he bitched at Dummy for doing absolutely nothing. He gave the robot a light shove, which chirped a couple times and wheeled away. He returned to hammering something into some sort of piece he was working on. Steve walked up behind the genius as he set the hammer, hugging him from behind. The camera switched to a frontfacing lens, to sow Steve kiss the smaller man gently before asking him to some sort of date, but present Tony didn't let him finish as he pressed his lips into the super soldier.

"Tony can you just behave for one night?" Steve groaned, trying-and failing- to sound upset.

Tony let out a huff. "I could, but we both know you don't want that." he said with a smirk, pulling the soldier into his lips again and "accidentally," slipping his hand into Steve's shirt. The others looked at them with assorted eye rolls and shaking heads, this time, the blonde didn't protest.


	5. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! Hoping to write some more things in the future, as I wrap up my other story on Wattpad.  
> Thanks for the reads, comments and Kudos :)

"Tony?" Steve hummed, prodding the snoring genius awake. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde with a look of utmost hatred in his eyes.

 

"What the fuck did I do to deserve being woken up on Christmas?" He cried, turning onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. Steve couldn't help but laugh as his lover pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at him groggily. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled, reaching over to the night stand and taking a long drink of water.

 

"Even when you're pissy and tired you're still gorgeous." Steve sighed, wrapping the brunette in his arms tightly. He made muffled attempts at swearing but gave up once Steve bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come with me." He said, letting go of Tony, who watched curiously as he got out of their bed and held out a hand.

 

He waited until Tony had pants on before leading him into the elevator. Tony expected him to go to the main floor but was genuinely surprised when he hit R for Roof. Not that it wasn't nice, an in ground pool in one area, even.

 

The doors opened and Tony followed Steve in a shoveled off path, snow up to Tony's upper thighs. He wondered how long it'd taken to shovel them a path, even if it was only to the nearest edge, which happened to be directly above their private room balcony. The glossy black fencing that surrounded that area of the roof shone brightly in the sun, almost bright enough to the point where Tony had to look away- almost.

 

They reached the edge, Tony thankful he'd put on slippers, and looked out over the compound.

 

"See this," Steve said, gesturing to all of it. Tony leaned into him and nodded, "This is our home. Our family. Our lives." Steve said, wrapping an arm around him tightly.

 

Despite all the snow and 30 degree weather, Tony's heart was warm as he looked out over the yard at the rising sun, which cast shadows over every object, and made the snow glitter in a way that made Tony breathless.

 

"Home." He agreed, a surge of happiness rushing through him. This was what made everything worth it, all the suffering, the exhaustion, the occasional yelling and fighting. Moments like these made him sure that this was where they were meant to be.

 

They huddled together under the warmth of the rising sun and watched as their teammates, their family, rather, went outside one by one to marvel at the beauty of the white covered castle grounds, their kid-like laughter and happy yells reaching Steve and Tony's ears.

 

Together, they silently agreed thought unspoken words and tightly wrapped hands that this place, these people, each other, this life- was the real end-game. This is what was meant to be.

 

Xx

 

"Everyone here?" Steve asked, his voice loud so that the recipients at the other end of the extended table could hear. Choruses of "Yes" echoed back.

Satisfied, he stood up, the skidding of a chair on a floor silencing the table. All eyes turned to Cap, and a small pink blush swept his cheeks, which Tony had to try very hard not to point out as he began to speak. Tony rubbed his stomach, it had been extremely difficult to go the entire day with minimal food..His stomach gave a loud rumble to accent his point.

 

"I'd like to make a toast to our family, our friends, and ourselves. We've been through a hell of a lot this year, last year, so on and so forth. We've grown together, making new friendships, new relationships-" He reached his free hand down to squeeze Tony's hand gently, "and strengthening the ones we already have."

 

"He's pretty good at that." Rhodey whispered to Tony, who nodded, eyes fixed on his beautiful blonde speaking.

 

"Here's to us." Steve finished, but before he could officially hold up his glass, Bucky and Rhodey stood up, Rhodey nudging a very confused Tony out of his chair and onto his feet.

 

"We'd also like to congratulate our two team leaders, best friends, and closest family- or so we'd like to think, on finally pulling their heads out of their asses and getting engaged. We all wish you the best." They said in unision.

 

"Punk." Bucky murmured to Steve.

 

"Atta boy Tones." Rhodey whispered.

 

The sound of glasses clinking in celebration, along with Steve happily pointing out Tony's deep blush, a rare occasion, filled the dining hall for a long while until Jarvis announced food was about to be brought out.

 

Steve finally settled down into his chair, and gave Tony a sappy kiss on the cheek as the ham roast was set down in front of them. The brunette let out a small moan, but it was unclear whether it was caused by the mouth watering smell of the ham, or Steve's soft lips against his skin.

 

"We're eating Tony." Steve whispered, trying his best to scold him. The faint blush on his cheeks said otherwise, which Tony spotted instantly.

 

"I'd like dessert." The brunette whispered, leaning into his fiance and tugging at his belt in silent question. Steve turned to look at him, a blonde eyebrow arched in a reply that Tony was not happy about.

 

"But Steeeve." He whined, giving his fiance his best pout. Steve rolled his eyes, but a smile betrayed his attempt at being annoyed.

 

He grabbed Tony's impatient hand, bringing it to rest on the table, intertwining their fingers so Tony couldn't tempt him anymore. Tony did his best to keep his mind on thoughts strictly relating to food, well being and whatever else the others were talking about- GOD it wasn't fair that Steve was dressed so fucking gorgeous. He wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there.

 

By the time dinner was done and the dishes were washed, Tony was so full sex wasn't an option for at least 4 hours, maybe 5...A particular piece of meat hadn't gone down well. Steve put the last plate in the cabinet, looking at Tony, who was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, head down and groaning.

 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to the brunette, still moaning incoherent strings about...something to do with overcooked garlic bread? Steve wasn't sure. "Tony?" He tried again. The brunette looked up at him through narrowed eyes, his mouth slightly ajar.

 

"Wha..? Steve I ate too much. Where's..where's everyone else?" He asked, disgruntled and looking around at the empty kitchen. Steve smiled, Tony was absolutely adorable.

 

He picked up Tony with little effort, unsurprised but unfazed as he gave a small grunt of protest.

 

"Shut up Tony just let me love and take care of you at least until your stomach is back to normal." Steve huffed, his exasperated expression instantly turning to an involuntary grin as Tony wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in his chest. Steve scrunched his face as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

He carried Tony over to the ground room living room, where most of the Avengers lay scattered around.

 

"Did Rhodey leave?" Tony asked, his voice rough and tired. Steve set him down on the big L couch, nodding.

 

"It's just us now." He said, gesturing to their teammates. Tony looked over at him as he sat down, grabbing Steve's arm and wrapping it around him tightly.

 

"Our family..." Tony murmured, nuzzling Steve's sweater. Steve smiled down at his exhausted genius, running his fingers through Tony's hair, the brunette sighing happily. Steve asked Friday to put on a good Christmas movie that Tony could fall asleep to. 

 

"Put on Home Alone." Tony insisted, batting at Steve weakly with one arm. "Steeeeve. Steve."

 

"Alright Tony, okay! Chi-Tony relax!" Steve laughed, as his lover's flailing arm collided with his lips. "Mmph!" He grunted, gently pushing Tony's arm away. Tony rolled onto his back, looking up at Steve as the movie started to play. He said nothing, just stared at Steve, studying every inch of his face as the blonde tried to comprehend why a kid would feel the need to have a pet tarantula. Steve held Tony's hand, occasionally squeezing it at points of interest in the movie.

 

Tony, having watched the movie countless times before, kept his eyes on Steve, watching his reactions with amusement. Somehow, Tony hadn't figured out how, Steve had acquired a large bowl of popcorn, resting it on Tony, who was sprawled across his lap.

 

He suddenly lunged forward, pieces of popcorn scattering in every direction. Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve rubbed his face with his free hand, mouth ajar. He looked down at Tony with the most adorable concerned look Tony had ever seen.

 

"Tony! They left him behind! He's all alone!" He cried, looking at the genius as if Kevin was an actual being and they needed to rescue him immediately. Tony, in spite of his exhaustion, couldn't help his outburst of laughter.

 

"Sweetheart, it's a movie. No-stop looking at me like that. Just watch the movie, Steve. He's not real, Steve. I promise you it's going to be okay-no. Steve that's not how movies work, you can't..Steve no you can't do that. Yes. YES for fuck's sake I promise the ending is happy jesus fucking christ babe, stop looking at me like tha-Yes, I love you too. Watch the damn movie Rogers!" Tony wasn't aware he had sat up until he sank back into the pillow resting against the armrest with a loud sigh.

Steve gave him a cross look before turning back to the screen just in time to see the kid set one of the villain's hat on fire. He covered his gaping jaw with his hand, eyebrows shooting up so far, Tony thought, they could get lost in his hair. He shot off the couch, knocking Tony's legs off the couch with him, sending the brunette off the couch with a loud thump.

He looked up at his fiance, shaking his head. Steve gave him an apologetic look, standing behind him and giving him a quick kiss.

 

"You're impossible, honestly, what was I thinking. I don't know why I bother watchi-" Steve slapped his hand over Tony's mouth. Tony looked at the screen to figure out what was the matter this time. The two villains had pinned Kevin up against the door. The neighbor came to the rescue, knocking them out with his shovel. Steve released his death grip on Tony's shoulders he didn't know he'd had.

 

"...Sorry, Tony." He said sheepishly. Tony looked up at him, quite unimpressed.

 

"We are never watching another movie, I swear to god Steve." He glared at the super soldier, trying his best to look angry. Steve pulled him up with little effort, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

"I love you don't leave me!" He laughed, lightly massaging Tony's back. Tony mumbled something into Steve's chest, giving him a light pat on the back.

 

"If your goal was to squeeze me to death, you almost succeeded." Tony squeaked, wriggling out of Steve's death grip once more. He tried to look stern, but a grin betrayed him. It was Steve's turn to smile, looking down at the man he knew he'd loved since day one.

 

"You tired?" He asked, pulling Tony's chin up with a finger. The brunette shook his head, looking around.

"I was," He admitted, scratching the back of his head, "But watching your reactions to the movie was enough to revive my energy." Steve rolled his eyes, his lips pursed in the way Tony loved.

 

"Wonder what time it is." he said, picking up his Starkphone Tony had given them after New York. He refused to let Tony make any upgrades, saying it was just fine the way it was, thank you very much. Tony had to bite back a remark about Steve getting his entire figure upgraded, and was extremely proud of himself for staying silent that day.

 

"Only 9:49?" He remarked, raising a bushy blonde eyebrow in surprise, "I figured more along the lines of midnight." Tony shrugged, tugging on Steve's arm in the direction of the elevator.  "Where are we going?" He asked, confused but allowing the stubborn smaller man to drag him into the elevator.

 

"Up." Was all he got in reply. Steve assumed that meant the roof.

"It's cold, Tony." Steve warned, pointing out that Tony had shed most of his layers during the movie. He got an eyeroll in response. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Steve shrugged, holding his hands up in defeat.

 

The doors opened to the staircase leading up to the roof, neither Tony nor Steve had shoes on- but to Steve's surprise the concrete was...warm, beneath his feat, all snow on the roof had been melted since this morning. Tony led him across the various parts of the roof until they reached the infinity pool overlooking the nearby water, the sun starting to sink beneath the waves.

 

The cover to the pool slid back, Tony sitting down on a nearby chair to remove his remaining shirt, pants and socks, gesturing for Steve to do the same. The air was bitter and cold, yet Tony, who always complained about the temperature- was already half undressed,

 

'Of course this is what Tony comes up with.' Steve thinks, pulling his sweater and undershirt off in one swift tug. He takes a bit more care with the pants Tony insisted he wear specifically on this day, folding them neatly over the armrest, his socks laid on his pants.

 

Tony was already in the water, looking out over the West side of the compound and into the blazing orange sun. Steve dipped a toe in hesitantly, pleasantly surprised when he found the water was warm- despite the 34 degrees of icy cold that surrounded them in the air. He waded over to his fiance, resting his elbows on the side of the pool.

 

"How is it you're able to do everything so perfectly?" He asked, admiring how the reds, purples, oranges and yellows of the sunset lit up Tony's face, the sun halfway sunk under the water. Tony leaned into Steve's shoulder, smiling softly. 

 

"You." Was all the genius offered, taking his weight off Steve and resting his jaw in his hand. Steve's heart did a backflip in his chest, just this once, not trying to stop the blush that took over his cheeks.

 

Tony looked over at him, not saying a word, afterall none were needed at this point. Tony could stare at Steve for the rest of his life and not get bored.

 

Steve was unaware how long they spent looking at each other, twisting their rings absentmindedly. He watched the sun set in Tony's eyes, and the first stars of dusk scatter across the sky.

 

"This is it, Tony." He said, eventually, when the stars and moon were the only light they had. Tony blinked slowly, a genuine smile illustrating his love for the blonde lighting up his face.

 

"What's it, Cap?" He murmured, pulling Steve's lips into his for a gentle kiss.

 

"This is why I survived the ice, this is why you survived Afghanistan, you're why I never gave up on life." Steve broke their stare to sweep his gaze over the compound, lit up by a few lights here and there. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" He said, his mind traveling back through the years, revisiting every memory he had of his lover, good, or bad.

 

Tony nodded, his face no longer full of a man with constant exhaustion, anxiety attacks, or fear. Instead the man who looked up at Steve was happy, his expression that of a man hopelessly in love, wanting this moment to drag out for eternity, stay right here, in this pool, with the man he loved more than anything.

 

"I love you Steve." Tony murmured, taking Steve's hand in his.

 

As Steve repeated Tony's words, he couldn't help but think that everything they'd gone through together, every fight, every make-up, he wouldn't trade any of it. He let the tears fall, no longer because he was scared Tony wouldn't accept him into his arms again, no longer because he was alone and afraid in this world, he had everything he could possibly want, staring back at him with more love than he ever would've imagined possible.

 

There was once a time where Tony merely dreamt of moments like this with the man he loved, a time where Steve would do the exact same thing, wondering if he'd every be good enough in Tony's eyes, nothing more than a soldier out of time, Tony debating whether Steve would ever consider Tony as anything other than a teammate, but as they sat in the pool, they came to a unanimous realization;

 

_Love isn't about finding someone you can live with, it's about finding someone you can't live without- knowing the reason you can't sleep is no longer because of nightmares or long nights, but because your dreams have become your reality._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I was going a certain route with this but eventually just needed to heal my post Endgame broken heart. I've got some more ideas for things in the future, thank you for all the reads, kudos, and comments <3


End file.
